Let the Games Begin
by lilypadthai
Summary: Draco never backs down from a challenge, even if the challenge is Granger. The game is simple, make her drop her knickers within two months... if he succeeds, he is rewarded. What happens when Hermione finds out about the bet? DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Early Monday morning, in the Slytherin's common room sat Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini deep in dispute.

"I am the Slytherin sex god after all." Draco announced proudly to his friend with a smirk.

"Not yet you aren't" challenged Blaise "there are a couple of Gryffindor girls that won't give in so easily, unlike the rest. I'm pretty damn sure you won't be able to get anywhere near their panties." grinned Blaise.

"Are you talking about the Weasley's younger sister or Granger?" questioned Draco.

"Both. But I'll let you take your pick; I give you two months to hand over one of their precious knickers, agreed?"

_Well this should be fun, thought Draco. There is no way in hell that I am going to back down from this bet._

"Agreed. What are the stakes?" asked Draco.

"200 pounds and loser shall be a personal slave for two months. Sound good?"

_Oh I can already imagine the look on Blaise's face when he loses! But whose innocence shall I conquer? Weasely would have her brothers on my arse before I can even charm her; Granger on the other hand is quite the challenge with all that stubbornness…_

"I guess I should go fetch my Mudblood, eh?" said Draco making up his mind.

"Why Granger? I can give you all the time in the world with her and you would still be fucked!" exclaimed Blaise with a triumphant face.

"Weasely would be too easy. I need someone new to play with, that Mudblood won't even know what hit her."

* * *

><p><em>-an extremely powerful <em>_sleeping potion__. It sends the drinker into a deep trance that mimics the state of death. Ingredients needed are __wormwood__, __asphodel__, __roots, sloth, and the juice of an a__sopophorous bean__…_

Hermione was sitting in the library, with her head deep in a potions book when he walked in and sat right across from her table.

"What Malfoy?" she said sternly, without looking up from her book.

_This is going to be harder than I thought… _"Want some company Granger?" asked Draco with a subtle face.

"Piss off!" she said in an angry tone.

"Filthy Mudblood." muttered Draco, trying to hold back his frustration.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for whatever you're up to, so just leave ok?" looking up from her book to make sure that Malfoy knew she was serious.

"As you wish…**Hermione**" he cringed as he said her name, then proceeded out of the library.

Her eyes followed him as he walked away slowly, while her eyebrows scrunched together as she was reexamining what she thought she just heard.

_Did he just call me Hermione? No. I must have probably just misheard that prick. Besides, Malfoy would much rather slice off his tongue than call me by my first name!_

* * *

><p>Draco was pacing in front of the library entrance, reinventing his plan.<p>

_Well that didn't go as planned. I am so fucked! Stupid fucking stubborn Mudblood! I guess I should be heading to lunch- unless Granger needs help carrying all those annoying books of hers…_

He waited patiently outside the library for her, so they can leave together; this was the perfect chance to show Blaise how quickly Draco Malfoy moves to get his prey.

The library corridors finally opened, with Hermione struggling to hold three large books.

"Need some help Granger?" smirked Draco. But before she could answer he grabbed all three of her textbooks with one arm, placed his free arm on her shoulder lightly and started walking towards the Great Hall.

"I don't need your help Malfoy." she said, reaching for her books.

"Oh, but I think you do, Granger." pulling her closer to him with his free arm.

"Malfoy! What are you! Let go-

"Shhh!" he whispered in her ear "I'm just trying to help. Relax…**Hermione**"

This time she was sure he had said her name, she heard it loud and clear, she felt his lips brush against her cheek as he whispered it sluggishly.

She also wasn't the only one who witnessed this, it turns out that she was too focused on Malfoy to notice that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them, especially Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

Draco smirked at all the attention he was getting just because of her, then he handed her the books and walked off to join his friends.

* * *

><p>As soon as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, her friends started their investigation.<p>

"What was _that _all about?" asked Ron suspiciously.

Harry was glaring at Malfoy from across the room, while Ginny was tolerantly waiting for Hermione's answer.

"I…I don't know." Hermione responded bluntly.

"He had his arm around you, Hermione! He was whispering in your ear, holding your books!" shot back Harry.

"What did the ferret want?" asked Ginny, raising one eyebrow.

"He… just wanted to help me carry my books? I…I don't know. I don't think he meant any harm though?" answered Hermione, hesitantly.

"He's a slytherin! You can't trust him." said Harry, "He is up to something! He is always up to something!"

"I never said I trusted him, did I?" Hermione demanded, angry at the fact that her friends were starting to annoy her. She knew quite well that Malfoy was up to something, but she wasn't going to let him get in her head. "And I actually don't give a damn about what he is up to either!" Hermione said, clenching her fist.

Ginny, surprised at Hermione's reaction, suddenly grabbed Harry's hand to calm him down before he could say anything. He flinched at her touch, but gradually relaxed and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry 'Mione, we were just a bit worried, that's all." said Ron, as he stared at Hermione's clenched fist.

"Eat up Hermione, we have a quidditch game to attend this evening" said Ginny, changing the subject quickly. She winked at Harry, knowing that he would, once again, be the one to catch the golden snitch.

"You know I would never miss one of Harry's games!" Ginny said with a grin.

Harry gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze before his face flushed red. He then smiled down at his food, hoping no one would notice how he was feeling.

* * *

><p>"Nicely played out mate. I have to admit, you are quick." Blaise greeted Draco as he sat down at the table.<p>

"What? Don't tell me you didn't see that coming!" boasted Draco, "considering that I am the Slytherin sex god."

"We'll see about that in two months my friend."

"Indeed, we will." Draco replied slowly.

_Now what the bloody hell am I supposed to do? I have to think of my next move for today's potion class…_

* * *

><p>Draco had skipped the rest of his classes to spy on Hermione. He found out which halls she took to each of her classes and her class schedule. It was finally time for Snape's potions class; he waited outside of the classroom for Hermione. When she ignored his presence and took her seat, he took the desk right beside her.<p>

_Alright Draco, you got this. Just say something nice!_ "You look good today." Draco started.

Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned.

"What's wrong Granger?" asked Draco openly.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." she sighed.

_Stubborn bitch._ "Are you feeling ill?" Draco couldn't hold in his smile.

"No- and why do you care about how I'm feeling anyway?"

_Perfect._ "I care because I can, Hermione. I too have a heart you know."

She looked at his face, shocked to find that he looked very serious and somewhat hurt.

_Is he serious?_ She thought, totally confused.

_I am finally getting to her! _Malfoy thought victoriously_. This is easier than I thought..._

Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of the class, not knowing how to respond to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh lord, why does he keep staring at me! Stupid Malfoy and his stupid games, along with that stupid smirk on his face! I can't let him get to me this easily, but if I say something he will know that he is winning…  
>ugh, oh how I loathe you. Please let class be over soon so I can get my mind off him and enjoy the quidditch game!<em>

As soon as Snape dismissed the class, she ran out the door almost tripping over her own feet. She left quickly in order to avoid Malfoy and to get ready for the quidditch game, slowly realizing that she didn't need two hours to get ready, and now realizing that she had never gotten ready for anything in her life besides the Yule Ball.

_What shall I do with two hours to spare? Read… wait, Malfoy might find me if I head to the library. I guess I can go for a walk; it didn't seem to be chilly at all today, maybe I can find another spot to read._

She headed outside carrying her books alongside, it didn't seem cool earlier but now she felt a light breeze causing her to shiver. Wandering far away from the castle, she found a spot near a tall Hornbeam tree, she was too far away for anyone to spot her so this was the perfect place to sit and read. She set her books down looking for a root to sit on, one big enough so that her robe doesn't get dirty. When she found one she sat down and continued her potions book.

After almost finishing the book, she realized that she had run out of time._ The game was about to start!_ Picking up her books she left to her room.

She met Ginny in their room, already dressed in red and gold. There was a Gryffindor scarf on her bed along with a red beanie.

"Thanks for finding those; it would've taken me hours to look through all my clothes." Hermione said as she sat down in front of her dresser, brushing her thick hair.  
>"Oh no problem," Ginny replied "besides, I had some extra time on my hands"<p>

After she was done putting her hair up, she applied some chap stick, then slipped off her school robes in exchange for a red sweater and jeans.  
>Grabbing her scarf and beanie, she followed Ginny downstairs to the common room and out to the field spectators.<p>

The game was about to start, everyone was pumped up, thrashing their fists in the air. Hermione and Ginny had made it just in time, as the Gryffindor team flew out. Next came the Hufflepuffs in yellow and black.

* * *

><p>After 45 minutes of cheering Harry and Ron on, Hermione left the game to go read for a bit, she really wanted to finish that book of hers. She already knew who would win anyway because the Hufflepuffs aren't very aggressive and they liked to play a nice, clean game.<p>

She walked back to the common room to grab her book and an extra one in case she wanted to read more, then headed straight to the library. She sat down, opened her potions book about to read when she thought she saw a flicker of movement behind her. Quickly, she spun around, there was no one there but she still had the feeling that someone was watching her. Sighing it off, she returned her focus back to her book, determined to finish it.

She froze as she saw that her book had been closed, opening it cautiously, a little flap of parchment flew out. Curiously, she unfolded it.

**STAY AWAY FROM DRACO, MUDBLOOD.**

_What on earth? Why would anyone think that she wanted to be near Malfoy anyway? Stupid ferret and his games, he probably was the one who was trying to scare her right now, he was the only one who calls her Mudblood…_

"MALFOY!" she cried out angrily, nothing happened. Slipping the note into her pocket, she continued, "Malfoy show yourself, stupid coward!" still nothing,

Now she was beginning to worry. She knew that Malfoy would never take her insults freely; he always had a witty comeback. She also knew that someone was in the library, watching her, and if it wasn't Malfoy, she didn't want to stay and find out. Rapidly, she collected up her books and ran out of the library towards the common room.

Panting as she shut the corridors behind her, she dropped her books and slid down against the wood.

_I wouldn't have been so scared if I brought my wand, _she told herself reassuringly.

Suddenly there was a thud against the door, _oh my god. _Still panting, she got up and positioned herself to push against the door if anyone dared to enter.  
>Another thud hit the wood, and she felt a slight push from the other side. <em>No, no, no.<em> She thought as she pushed back. There was a harder shove against the door but she managed to keep her stance.  
><em>Stop, please!<em> This time she heard some more strong thumps, and she felt someone kicking from the other side.

Unexpectedly the door flew open, knocking Hermione unconscious a few feet away.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a bed; looking out the window, she saw light oncoming the horizon.<p>

_It's almost dawn. _She thought, yawning and stretching her arms.

She looked over to Ginny's bed across from her and realized that she wasn't in her room; she was in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing. Still feeling quite tired, Hermione closed her eyes, slowly falling back asleep.

She woke up again, just in time for breakfast, as she heard students shuffling down towards the Great Hall.

_What happened last night?  
>Who attacked me?<br>How did I end up in here?_

Anxious to find some answers, she jumped out of bed and headed to her room.

The common room was empty. _Ginny must've left to breakfast already_, Hermione thought when she saw that their room was also empty. She then realized that she was not dressed properly, still wearing the outfit from the quidditch game. Quickly she exchanged her sweater and jeans for school robes, throwing the clothes on her bed. She saw a little piece of paper sticking out from her jeans as she threw it across the room.

_Maybe if I showed that to my friends they might recognize the handwriting… _

She took the note and stuck it in her robe pocket, then grabbing her books and wand; she headed down to the Great Hall to find her friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Hermione greeted her friends as she sat down. "Can any of you tell me what happened last night?"<p>

"Well after our quidditch team won the match, we all headed to common room to celebrate." Ron said, frowning at Hermione. "But we couldn't get in because you were pushing the door from the other side."

"We didn't know it was you so Harry just blasted the damn thing open, then we found you lying unconsciously on the ground." Ginny finished. "Harry was the one who took you to the hospital wing."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry apologized.

"It's alright." Hermione nodded understandingly.

"What were you doing anyway? Why didn't you want us to come in?" Ron asked suspiciously, still frowning at her.

"It's not that, I just thought that it was someone else." Hermione said, feeling really stupid about last night.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

Hermione told them the whole story, even showing them the note that she was given.

"That's Pansy's writing!" Ginny said accusingly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Trust me; I would recognize that writing anywhere." Ginny nodded.

"Well it does make sense." Harry said, considerately. "I think Malfoy has been using you to make Pansy jealous! And it's obviously working."

"So that's why he's been acting all nice around you!" Ron exclaimed.

"I guess so." Hermione said, unsure about everything her friends had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, tell me why you and Granger are getting uncomfortably close?" Pansy asked him as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Blaise had been waiting for this to happen, knowing that Pansy would be extremely jealous.

"It's none of your business." Draco replied coldly.

"You know, I'm starting to worry that you might have developed a crush on her…"

"A crush? On that filth?" Draco said with an irritated face, "Why would you think I'm interested in that thing anyway?"

Blaise laughed when he overheard this, "You should really tell your girlfriend about the bet, Draco. You wouldn't want her to mess things up, now would you?"

"Bet? What bet?" Pansy screeched, mad that they would keep this from her.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Draco stated. "And it's none of your business, Pansy."

"But you're hanging around that Mudblood and I don't like it!" Pansy whined.

Draco sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop until she knew everything. "Blaise challenged me to sleep with Hermione." Draco said bluntly. "It's just a bet."

"What? Why would you agree to that anyway? You would have to hang around her all day, no wonder you were staring at her in Snape's class yesterday! She is filthy, Draco! She wouldn't even let you touch her, what makes you think that she will let you sleep with her? Are you mental? This is the worst thing ever! I can't believe that you are doing this just to impress Blaise! Stop the bet before-

"Shut up!" Blaise ordered Pansy. "What's done is done, there's nothing you can do about it."

Pansy looked hurt.

She actually thought Hermione was the one coming onto Draco, which is why she threatened her last night in the library. The last thing she wanted was someone stealing Draco away from her.

_Draco is mine! And if no one is going to stop the bet, I guess I will have to do it myself._

* * *

><p>Hermione was sluggishly walking to her Herbology class after breakfast, not knowing that Pansy had been walking behind her. Pansy was about to confront Hermione when Draco suddenly caught up to her first.<p>

"Hello Granger." He said with a smirk.

_Oh my god, Draco! Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself!_ Pansy thought as she witnessed them talking.

"Malfoy, look I get it. The only reason you're talking to me is because you want to make Pansy jealous." Hermione said, "And it's working! So we can go back to hating each other now."

_Stupid Mudblood thinks she knows everything!_

"Make her jealous? You think I'm doing this to make her jealous?" Draco said, with an amused look on his face. "I hope that you don't _really_ think that's the reason why I keep bothering you."

"Then why _do_ you keep bothering me?" Hermione asked feeling really annoyed now.

_Because it's a damn bet! Or else he wouldn't have even noticed you!_ Pansy was too far away to hear them now, but she could see them clearly.

Draco stepped in front of her, blocking her way, looking her in the eyes. "I have my reasons."

"Whatever. If you're not going to tell me then leave me alone!" She said shoving him out of her way.

Angry that she had even dared to touch him, he pushed her up against the wall, holding her shoulders firmly. "I wouldn't do that again, Mudblood."

"Let me go, now!" Hermione warned him, trying to reach for her wand.

Draco was really enjoying this, he loved the way she was wriggling helplessly, the way her teeth was gritted, but her eyes showed fear.

"Never put your filthy hands on me again." He said, finally letting her go.

He smiled as she walked away quickly without another word.

Pansy was furious now, she couldn't believe that he would take the bet this far. She actually thought that he would bail on it.

_He was holding her up against a wall; he was so close to kissing her!_ She thought angrily, not knowing what had really happened.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he put his hands on me!<em> _He is going to regret that._ Hermione thought as she entered her Herbology class. Sitting in the front, she patiently waited for the other students to take their seats and for Professor Sprout to arrive. Just as she was about to calm down, she saw Pansy walking into the classroom, taking a seat right behind Hermione.

_Oh lord. Why does she have to sit right behind me? Ugh._

Hermione could feel Pansy's eyes on the back of her head; turning around, she saw Pansy glaring at her.

"I hope you took my warning seriously." Pansy said, before Hermione could say anything.

"I don't want your ferret. I don't want anything to do with him. It's not my fault he wanted to make you jealous!" Hermione shot back.

"Make me jealous? That's what you think he was doing? You are so stupid! And to think that you would've figured it out already, considering that you are little-miss-know-it-all." Pansy said with a scowl.

"Girls, settle down." Professor Sprout interrupted.

"He was only being nice to me to make you jealous! I guess you can't please your little boyfriend, that's why he goes running around with other girls!" Hermione said angrily.

"Please, girls, I'm trying to start class now."

"Stupid Mudblood, at least I can get a boyfriend! Oh, and since you didn't already know, Draco is only after you so he can sleep with you! The whole thing was a bet, between him and Blaise!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT NOW!" Professor Sprout shouted and pointed to the door.

* * *

><p>Before going to bed that night Hermione let it all out to Ginny. She couldn't keep it in anymore, she needed to tell someone.<br>She also couldn't believe that something like this would happen to her, all throughout her life drama had avoided her, and now? It was all one crazy nightmare.

"Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, after Hermione had told her what she found out.

"I don't know… I don't know how they would react…" Hermione said, thinking about it, as she laid down on her bed. "They might freak out and do something stupid!"

"Of course they would!" Ginny responded, "They would probably hex the bastard!"

"So should I just keep my mouth shut until the bet is over?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but when will it be over?"

"…I don't even know. Pansy didn't mention that part."

"It can't be more than 3 months right?" Ginny asked, "Besides, it's just a stupid game!"

"Yeah, and I can't believe it's happening to me." Hermione sighed.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What _can_ I do?" Hermione asked back,  
>"I don't think there's anything that I can do, it's not my bet. I mean of course I'm not going to let him sleep with me, but other than that? There's nothing that I can really do."<p>

"Well aren't you mad? Don't you want revenge?" Ginny urged.

"Ginny, I'm outraged! And yes I want to get back at him, but how? How can I possibly get back at Malfoy, _without_ getting in trouble? I can't just jinx him! I would get expelled."

"We'll figure out a way, let's just get some sleep first. You must be tired after what happened today." Ginny said drowsily, turning off the light, then tucking herself in.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

"Night." Ginny replied.

* * *

><p>After tossing and turning for a while she realized that she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. She was so angry that Malfoy thought she was just a game, a mere bet. She couldn't help but think of cursing him.<p>

_I can't really do that though… but maybe I can punch him again, like in third year. That would definitely be satisfying… _she smiled to herself. _Wait, actually I can't do that either! _She thought, remembering how easily he pinned her against the wall that afternoon. She was actually a bit scared of him now. She really didn't want to piss him off again, but she was so angry.

_Maybe I should I just avoid him… that way he can't win the bet and I won't have to deal with his dumb attempt to try and get me in bed._

She was dissatisfied with her solution but that was the only way to evade the problem. _I'm just going to have to avoid Malfoy… _she thought before finally falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been staring at her all evening." teased Blaise, nodding in the direction of Hermione. She was laughing with her friends, clearly having a good time. Everyone else in the Great Hall was enjoying their food and company while mirth and gossip filled the room. Draco, on the other hand, sat still, quietly watching the brown haired girl at the Gryffindor table.

_I can't believe she's evading me._ Draco ignored his friend's comment. Hermione had successfully avoided Draco for the rest of the week, and he knew he had to do something. He knew that she couldn't hide from him today because they had potions together after lunch. _I just have to figure out what my next move is…_

"She's a Mudblood," spat Pansy, glaring at Hermione, "she's filth. Draco, I honestly don't understand why you would put up with her."

"I think she's kind of pretty." He lied, trying to purposely annoy Pansy. _She looks somewhat like her ugly cat._ "She has nice skin and chocolate colored eyes." _Chocolate? Hah! They look like dirt and mud._

Pansy's mouth gapped open as she stared intently at Draco. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!"

"Believe it, because I guess I have a thing for Granger." Draco smirked at her then went right back to staring at Hermione. He was really enjoying this, he even saw Blaise grinning at him.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?" He asked Pansy, half expecting her to admit that she was.

"She's a Mudblood." She scowled back. "She's nothing but grime and scrap." She placed a hand on Draco's thigh to try and distract him.

"She's not just any Mudblood." Draco taunted. "She's _my_ little Mudblood."

"Seriously Draco, that's bloody disgusting." Pansy grimaced.

Blaise laughed. "I can't believe you're jealous of a Mudblood!"

"You know what," snapped Pansy, "I'm sick of your little games and your stupid competitions." she stood up and started walking to the other end of the Slytherin table.

Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing; he drank two glasses of pumpkin juice and tried to focus on anything but Hermione, but his eyes just somehow managed to creep back to her.

"She'll be back," laughed Blaise, "She always comes back, but anyway, how's Granger doing?"

Draco looked away from Hermione and frowned, "She's avoiding me." he murmured. "How can I win if she won't cooperate?"

"Try asking her for help on something," Blaise suggested. "like making a potion?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It's starting to sound like you _want_ me to win." _What the fuck is he getting at?_

"I _want_ to see you _try_." Blaise mocked. "Besides, no matter what you do, this game is in my favor."

"I'm going to win." Draco scoffed. _I'm going to win no matter what it takes. That Mudblood is mine._

"The harder you try, the more amusing it is for me." Blaise grinned.

* * *

><p>Hermione pretended not to notice him staring at her, but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her face. <em>Ugh, even from a few feet away he still manages to bug me!<em>  
>She had been trying to look carefree and happy so that Malfoy would think that he was the last thing on her mind. <em>I wonder what's he's planning next?<em>

"Are you in?" Ron asked Hermione, waving a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Hogsmead, tomorrow." Ginny chimed in. "Want to go check out Fred and George's new joke shop?"

"It will be fun." Harry urged.

"I guess so." Hermione replied hesitantly. She really hadn't plan on going anywhere tomorrow because she wanted to find another book to read.

"It's about time you take a break from your sacred book sanctuary!" Cried Ron. "Really Hermione, I can't believe you haven't gone completely mental in there."

"Just because you'd rather eat than read, I can't believe you haven't gotten fat from all the food you stuffed down your throat!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron's face flushed red. There was a moment of silence before Harry and Ginny's laughter exploded.

* * *

><p>Hermione was dreading the moment Draco walked into class, and as she suspected, he grabbed a seat right next to her.<p>

_Don't talk to him._ She ordered herself.

"You look …nice today." Draco complimented.

_Haha! He is so pathetic…_ She took one look at him and then rolled her eyes.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked curiously. "I haven't seen you in the library that much anymore…"

This time she didn't even look at him, she just sat staring straight ahead hoping that he would give up. _Just ignore him; class will be over soon…_

_Stupid fucking bitch._ Draco thought. _I can't believe I'm going to have to take Blaise's advice…  
><em>"Hermione… I was wondering if you can help me with something." He asked her politely.

Hermione turned to look at him to see if he was kidding, but she couldn't tell. His face was blunt and expressionless.

"I need help making a potion." Draco pleaded. "It's really important, Hermione."

She sighed knowing that she would give in sooner or later. There was always something about her that wanted to help others, even if they didn't deserve her help.

"What kind of potion?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Draco smiled. "I want to brew a-

"Open your textbooks to page 348." Professor Snape sneered as he walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder what he's up to…<em> Hermione thought as she stared at the ceiling. She was lying in bed thinking about Draco but listening to Ginny babble on and on about Harry. The girl just couldn't shut up!

"Ginny, just tell him that you like him already!" Hermione cried, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. "I've seen the way he looks at you; trust me, he doesn't look at any other girl the same way."

Ginny was quiet, smiling to herself. "I _know_, but he won't do anything about it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He doesn't think he has a chance with you. _You_ have to be the one to make the move."

"Is he really _that_ shy?" Ginny squealed.

Hermione sat up, looking directly at her friend. "Oh, you have _no_ idea." She chuckled.

Ginny blushed, covering up her face with a pillow. "Can you tell him that I like him?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Hermione sulked. "I'm not an owl."

"Well it's not that easy." Ginny muttered. "I wouldn't know what to say. Help me?"

"I can't believe you're asking _me_ for help! I know nothing about boys!" Hermione laughed. "Unless there is a written book about boys, I am not an expert."

"Oh _please_. I bet you had some experience!" Ginny observed her friend carefully. "I mean you at least had your first kiss right?"

Hermione's face turned red as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head slowly.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. "You haven't kissed a boy? …Ever?"

"Nope." Hermione admitted, feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh, your first kiss will be amazing…" Ginny mused. "The first kiss is always amazing."

"Who was your first kiss?" Hermione asked.

Ginny blushed and hesitantly answered. "It was Harry."

"When did you kiss Harry?" Hermione practically yelled out of shock. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"It was before I got this close to you." Ginny explained. "It was a while back, back when you and Harry used to spend a lot of time at our burrow."

"I can't believe you never told me!" Hermione claimed still stunned. "Neither of you told me!"

"Well I'm telling you now!" Ginny scolded.

"How was it?" Hermione asked curiously. She had never kissed anyone but she still wanted to know how it felt.

"It was… deep." Ginny blushed. "It was nice and sweet and wet. It was special."

* * *

><p><em>Ron's low voice floated out of the darkness from straight ahead. Suddenly a brilliant light filled the room and Hermione almost had to shield her eyes against it. As her eyes began to adjust, she let herself openly gaze around the room. She was at the burrow, in Ron's bedroom.<em>

_There was a mirror across from where she stood, so she stared at her reflection. Ron was standing behind her, he moved slowly towards her, his hands embracing her body into a hug. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and going in for a kiss. His lips felt… cold._

_Her eyes fluttered open instantly revealing Draco smirking back at her._

Hermione's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed. "Draco." She panted as she stared into darkness. _It was just a dream._ She touched her lips to assure herself.  
><em>It was just a dream.<em> She repeated before lying back down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione paced herself as she walked to the library. Malfoy had told her to meet him there this morning to help him with his potion. The halls were empty and bare, not a soul in sight. _Everyone is probably sleeping considering that it is seven in the morning. _She slowed down her steps to replay the last night's nightmare. She could still feel his cold lips and rough hands.

_It would have been such a pleasant dream if it was Ron…_

She pulled open the large wooden door to find a vacant library.

_Where is he? He said at seven and it's ten minutes past the hour already._ She stared between the rows of books, searching for him.

"Granger." Draco said from behind her.

She whipped around, wondering how long he had been standing there. "You're late. And you haven't told me what potion we are making; we don't even have any ingred-

"I'm hungry." He cut her off. "Want to grab something before we start on the potion?"

She studied his face cautiously before answering. "No. You wanted me to help you with a potion not to have breakfast with you!"

"Well now I want you to have breakfast with me first." He smirked and walked toward the Great Hall without her.

She stood there watching him walk away. _I should just forget about this whole thing and go back to sleep! Besides, I'm going to Hogsmeade later on today._

Suddenly her stomach released a growl, forcing her to make up her mind. _Great. Just great._

She followed Draco into the Great Hall expecting chatter and uproar, but there was no one there. _It's still early_, she remembered. Draco sat down and nodded for her to sit next to him. Instead she walked around the table and took the seat across from him. _He better not try anything foolish. _

The minute she took her seat, the food had appeared. She filled her plate with bacon and eggs and ketchup, and watched as Draco took a little bit of everything.

They began eating in silence.

Draco had never found it hard to talk to a girl before but with Granger, he was just lost with words. _Maybe because she isn't a girl._ He thought, entertaining himself as he studied her.

He couldn't stand the awkward hush, it made him feel uneasy.

Hermione stopped eating when she saw that Draco had been staring at her for the last two minutes.

"What!" She spat.

"Oh you just have a little something there." He lied and pointed at her face. _Thank Merlin she said something._

She wiped her mouth with a napkin, feeling stupid. "There?" She asked nicely.

"No." He snorted. "There's still a bit more."

She wiped furiously at her face only to find a spotless napkin. "Now?"

This time he busted out laughing at how desperately she was trying to clean her face, when there was clearly nothing on it.

When she finally grasped what was going on she dipped a finger in her ketchup and wiped it on his cheek.

"You have a little something there." She mocked. _Two can play at this game, Malfoy!_

He stood up and wiped his cheek with his sleeve while she sat there grinning. _Think you're so smart Granger?_ He grabbed his cup of pumpkin juice and poured it over her head.

"Malfoy!" She screamed. Her face flushed red as she grabbed the rest of her breakfast and hurled it at him.

* * *

><p>"Granger." Draco called, holding a donut in his hand. "Come out here, darling."<p>

The Great Hall was a mess, there was food everywhere. Hermione was crouched under a table hiding herself from Malfoy's attacks. Their little game had been going on for about twenty minutes now.

"Ok stop!" She laughed as she stuck her head up to look at him. "I give up! You win!" She screamed as she was hit in the face with a powdered donut. She ducked back down in case he had more food to throw and spotted a banana. She grabbed it, peeled off the skin, and threw it at him.

_I can't believe I'm enjoying this. _He thought as he laughed triumphantly, dodging her throw. "You give up?"

"Yes!" She stood up holding both hands in the air to show that she had nothing to throw at him. "I give up." She smiled walking towards him.

They were both drenched in juice and food.

Draco laughed at how ridiculous Hermione looked. Her hair was soaked, her bangs stuck to her forehead, and her nose was covered in sugary powder.

"I gave you a nice make-over." He choked in between his laughter.

She grinned at him. His hair was covered in milk and ketchup with strawberry jam smeared across his cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself!" She exhaled.

They sat down next to each other observing the mess that they had just created.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling; she also couldn't believe that she was actually having fun with Malfoy.

He leaned against her, exhausted from laughing. _She looks kinda pretty when she smiles…_ he admitted to himself. _No wonder I always thought she was a hairy troll; she has never smiled at me._

The walls were coated with smashed fruit, the carpet wet with juice and milk. Pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, -everything was scattered on the floor.

"We better clea-

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger please explain yourselves." Professor McGonagall interrupted. She had a stern look on her face.

"Sorry?" Hermione squeaked, her smile was wiped off instantly. She froze, grabbing Draco's arm for support. She didn't know what else to say because she had never gotten in trouble before.

"Things just... kind of got out of hand." Draco admitted. "I can explain." He looked at her, hoping she would let them pass. "We didn't mean to, well we did but-

"This is very immature behavior. This is not something I expected from you two, especially you, Miss Granger." McGonagall lectured.  
>"Both of you clean this mess up immediately, without magic." She ordered. "Fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin and Gryffindor." She added before walking away.<p>

"Well that was fun." Draco smirked at Hermione. She was still clutching his arm; she looked like she was going to cry. "Merlin, Granger. Are you in shock?" He teased.

"Shut it and help me clean this place up." She directed, letting go of his arm.

"I can't believe Gryffindor's good girl, Granger, has gone bad!" Draco whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Ginny was sitting at the hairdresser brushing her red locks when Hermione walked into the room looking like a clown.<p>

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ginny exclaimed, staring at the syrup that stuck to her robe and neck.

"I will tell you everything after I take a quick bath." She muttered as she walked towards the bathroom.

She filled the bathtub with warm water and slipped off her robe.

_It would have been worth it, if we didn't get caught._ She thought as she jumped in.

Her legs and arms were so sore from scrubbing the walls and floors; she just wanted to take a nap in the tub right away.

The warm water felt comforting against her body; she felt all the stickiness disappear as she washed herself. She closed her eyes to play back the events of this morning.

_Did he plan this all along? …Or did it just happen?_

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered why Draco placed a bet on her to begin with.

_Out of all the girls in this school, he just had to pick me …but why?_

* * *

><p>"Hermione is everything alright?" Ginny asked knocking on the door softly.<p>

It had been forty five minutes since Hermione had gone into the bathroom.

"Mione'?" Ginny continued calling when her friend didn't respond. "I'm going to come in, ok?"

She knew that something was wrong because Hermione's usual baths took less than fifteen minutes.

She slowly turned the doorknob, and entered the bathroom to find Hermione asleep in the tub. Hermione was so tired that after she closed her eyes for a minute, she drifted off to sleep promptly.

"Hermione!" Ginny laughed. "Get up silly."

Hermione stirred in the tub before opening her eyes drowsily. "Huh?" She murmured. "What are you doing Ginny?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." Ginny taunted. "I'm not the one who fell asleep in the bathroom!"

Recognizing that she was still naked in the bathtub Hermione snapped out of her daze and grabbed her towel.

"How long have I been in here?" She panicked as she stood up dripping wet, she wrapped the towel around herself.

"Forty five minutes, or so."

_How embarrassing!_ Hermione thought as she rushed out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Ginny followed. She couldn't help but laugh, it was just all so amusing to her. "You're still going to Hogsmeade with us right?"

"Yes, ofcourse." Hermione replied as she looked for something to wear. She noticed that Ginny was fully dressed with her makeup done. "Are we going right now?"

"We were supposed to go thirty minutes ago, but you never came out of the bathroom." Ginny chuckled. "Harry and Ron have been waiting downstairs for half an hour already."

* * *

><p>"Do you think they forgot?" Ron asked Harry.<p>

"No! Ginny was so excited about Hogsmeade. She couldn't wait to see Fred and George." Harry sighed. "They are probably just getting ready."

"What is up with girls and getting ready?" Ron scrunched his forehead. "All they have to do is put on some pants and a sweater!"

Harry laughed. "Ron, I think they need bras and knickers too."

"We also need perfume, and other cosmetics." Ginny winked as she approached them.

Hermione followed, her hair was still damp but she didn't want to keep them waiting any longer.


End file.
